Silicon carbide (SiC) has a wider band gap and 10 times greater avalanche breakdown electric field strength than silicon (Si). Accordingly, a semiconductor apparatus applying SiC is expected to have a low resistance and a high breakdown voltage. An example of devices using SiC is a junction type field effect transistor. However, for example, in order to acquire a normally-off type device, a threshold voltage needs to be controlled with high precision, which should be more improved. Further, an inverter for driving an inductive load preferably has a built-in reverse-conducting diode.